Many information processing systems are configured to replicate data from one storage system to another storage system, possibly at different physical sites. In some cases, such arrangements are utilized to support disaster recovery functionality within the information processing system. For example, an enterprise may replicate data from a production data center to a disaster recovery data center. In the event of a disaster at the production site, applications can be started at the disaster recovery site using the data that has been replicated to that site so that the enterprise can continue its business.
Data replication in these and other contexts can be implemented using asynchronous replication at certain times and synchronous replication at other times. For example, asynchronous replication may be configured to periodically transfer data in multiple cycles from a source site to a target site, while synchronous replication may be configured to mirror host writes from the source site to the target site as the writes are made at the source site. Storage systems participating in a replication process can therefore each be configured to support both asynchronous and synchronous replication modes.
Conventional approaches to data replication can be problematic under certain conditions. For example, it can be difficult to alter a consistency group that is subject to an ongoing asynchronous replication process.